seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Who's Who
Who's Who is the twenty-fourth episode of the first season of Sea Princesses. Synopsis When Polvina and Tubarina accidentally bump heads just before a test, leading Tubarina to be top of the class while Polvina just passes, Ester tries to get them back to normal. Plot Polvina and Tubarina are studying for their math test. Tubarina, unable to concentrate, wonders how Polvina can be the best in the class while she only just passes herself. Polvina tells her that it is just hard work, to which Tubarina replies, “I knew there was a catch!” Ester is talking to Tata, who discovered that some Drylanders have been trapping turtles. The bell rings and the girls head off to class, during which they bump into Miss Marla, causing her to drop her papers. Polvina and Tubarina try to gather up the papers, but they end up bumping their heads. The day after the test, the students get their results back. To their surprise, Tubarina achieved 100% on her test while Polvina achieved 50%, the lowest mark she ever had. Tata comes and asks them if they can find Tubarina to help her because the Drylanders have trapped even more turtles. They later spot Tubarina talking to the other students about how she got 100% on the test. At recess, Ester goes to the library and finds Polvina, who is making an effort to work hard. Inviting her and Tubarina to her house after school, Ester suggests to them that the bump on the head may have made them swap personalities; Tubarina is usually brave and strong, while Polvina is smart and comes up with good ideas. Ester tries to get Polvina and Tubarina to bump heads again; they initially hesitate, then they charge at each other before they suddenly dodge. It is then that one of Tata’s turtle friends arrive to inform the girls that Tata is in trouble. They follow her to the scene and find Tata trapped in a cage while trying to free another turtle. When they try pulling the cage open to no avail, they spot a Drylander carriage arriving and lowering its hook. Tubarina gets the idea to tie down the cage so that it breaks when they try to lift it, while Polvina takes the hook and hooks it onto the door of the cage. The girls watch as the cage breaks and Tata is freed along with the turtle. After Tata leaves to take the turtles home, Ester suggests that what just happened proved her theory. They bump into Miss Marla again, causing her to drop her groceries. Polvina and Tubarina rush to pick something up for her, but they bump heads again. Miss Marla invites them to her cottage to show them something; she mixed up the test results, meaning that Polvina got 100% while Tubarina just passed with 50%. At the library, Ester realises that she was wrong as the bump didn’t swap Polvina and Tubarina’s personalities. They tell her that just because someone acts in a certain way most of the time doesn’t mean that they can’t act in other ways at other times. Ester believes that she can get 100% in a test as well, but gets frustrated when she hears the catch of “hard work”. Errors *The official synopsis for this episode was taken from The Ticklish Octopus. As such, a synopsis was specially written for this wiki.